Time is just a word!
by King of Spades
Summary: This story is about Chrno getting stuck in Time with every day repeating itself over and over again! Will he go nuts or will he use his endles opportunities when there are no consequences?


**Hello everyone!**

**This story is about Chrno getting stuck in Time with every day repeating itself over and over again! **

**Will he go nuts or will ****he use his endles opportunities when there is no such things as consequences? **

**Read and find out :P**

**Disclaimer: Says it all...**

**Now, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter! 

* * *

**

Time is just a word

**Not so ordinary:**

He laid on the bench with his eyes closed like every day when the weather was good. His hair slightly moving as the wind blew.

Little did he know, that what will happen in the next half hour could change quite a bit in his life.

"Get moving Chrno! We gotta go! Azmaria is waiting for us!" it came from behind him.

He turned around to face his blond and very intolerant partner. She was dressed unusual, not wearing her blue outfit but a dark red dress which he thought suited her perfectly. He couldn't resist staring at her for a moment but then realized he should better reply if he didn't want to experience her super-noogie.

"All right, let's get going. Where are we heading this time?" he said as he stood up and walked beside her.

"Upper Manhattan. There's a party tonight and a demon will be "invited". So we better get rolling" she replied.

"Darn! I thought I could rest a little today!" he said with frustration.

'Well, at least you get to see her in that hot dress again!' a little voice came up from in his mind.

He smiled at that thought as they arrived at the car where Azmaria was waiting.

"Hi, Azmaria!" he said smiling like pure sunshine forgetting his bad mood.

"Hello, Chrno. Wow, your in a good mood today! What happened?"

"Nothing, Azmaria! Let's get going!"Rosette almost yelled at her.

Surprised about her answering his question he was a little curious but soon forgot about it as they drove towards New York City.

Rosette though, couldn't fight a little blush that formed on her cheeks.

* * *

As Rosette raced across the streets to NYC she noticed something coming up. The car stopped suddenly as she pressed the brakes. The three of them stared outside the window to theright side of the road. Someone was laying there with his face to the ground. 

"Come on, Chrno! Maybe he needs help!" Rosette said confidently.

"Hai!" he called after her.

They knelt next to the big and roughly dressed guy who was laying there right next to the road unconscious, or so it seemed.

Rosette tried to pull him over by his shoulders and Chrno did the same by his legs.

Then something happened, Chrno couldn't explain. He felt cold, very cold.

The second they pulled the man over, he suddenly grabbed Rosettes pocket watch and started to press it against him. Then he stared at Chrno with an evil smile and empty eyes as he started to glow and flash in bright streams of light. Chrno knew he will never forget his face again. It was almost as evil as the one of a demon but the man was definitely not, he would have noticed before. Also it was a lot kinder, he almost looked happy, like a dying man, knowing that he was going to heaven any minute now. Yes, that would be the best way to describe it.

He snapped back to reality as the strange man started to scream loudly. Then he noticed that he was still holding on to Rosettes watch which was still attached to her neck chain.

The last thing Chrno remembered, was being enveloped in a bright flash of light as he pulled Rosette back and breaking the chain.

FLASH!

"So Chrno, what do you think about that? What would you agree to?"

Chrno suddenly found him self sitting by a table with Azmaria and Rosette. Both were dressed in their normal clothes. He was pretty shocked and very confused as he looked around. He was definitely in the orders cafeteria. Then he noticed he had a spoon with cornflakes in his right hand almost touching his lips.

"Chrno, will you please answer my question?" Azmaria said a little annoyed he hadn't answered her.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" was Chrnos only reply.

"Duh! Where sitting in the cafeteria and having breakfast like eery day! Are you sick or something?" Rosette answered unkindly.

"But…", he stuttered, "weren't we just on our way to New York City?"

"Not that I noticed! According to my knowledge, we three where sitting her for about half an hour and we are not leaving until 10 o'clock! And how did you know about it? Sister Kate said it was top secret!" Rosette said a little confused.

'What the hell is going on?' Chrno thought confused as well.

* * *

**Ok! That was the first chapter. **

**Sry not much humor or romance in there and it's kinda shortbut the first chaptersare always a little boring. But you gotta read it so you understand the rest!**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway! Next chap coming up soon!**

**Sneak-Peek Chap 2: **

**Chrono realizes he was sent back in time. But what will he do to stop it from happening again? **

**Will he succeed if he keeps Rosette at the order? Find out in chapter two: "Trapped in time"**

**Sry, but the actual fun and fluff starts at chapter three but I hope you'll like the next one anyway!**

**Oh and please review and tell me if you liked it or if you hated it! I wanna know in any way!**


End file.
